FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53 ---- Falconheart dozed and fell asleep, waking in yet another dream about her brother. I could even learn how to LOVE 22:05, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Redcloud lifted his head from his makeshift nest and placed his chin on his paws. He couldn't stand being in this camp any longer. How many more days would he have to endure in this Clan? He still hadn't gotten used to the scent... It was revolting. He huffed and rolled onto his back, hoping to drift back to sleep. 01:51, 11/29/2015 Falconheart chased her brother in her dream, purring. I could even learn how to LOVE 04:27, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I'm not going out of camp," Rainkit mewed, his tail sticking out like a twig. "That's a rule. Rules are rules: I don't break them." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit stalked a leaf. I could even learn how to LOVE 04:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit hid behind the nursery, his eyes narrowed. (I can't wait until he's an apprentice so hAHH) Fawnkit and Maplekit sat nearby, Maplekit's ears flicking as Copperdusk stalked out nearby, the dark ginger tabby looking at her kit for a moment before going towards the camp entrance, intent on having a solo hunt for once. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:34, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (I can't aait until Griffin's a warrior, his name's gonna be so cool c;) Griffinkit crouched and jumped on the leaf. "Die, rogue!" I could even learn how to LOVE 04:42, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (I can't wait until all my kittycats at the moment are warriors <3 especially rainchild, he's my bae rn omg) Bluestream played with his kits. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (I think I just came across Sunrisepaw's warrior name :P) Griffinkit tore up the leaf with his claws. I could even learn how to LOVE 04:51, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (coooool) Frozenstream padded into camp with a squirrel in his jaws, shortly followed in by Snowdrift, whose fur was ruffled: nothing was in the white cat's jaws. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:54, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit went over to Rainkit. "Hey, Rainkit!" I could even learn how to LOVE 05:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Without shooting another look at his father, Rainkit pricked his ears at Griffinkit's voice, and the pale tom shuffled out of the nursery. "Hey..." As usual, he avoided Griffinkit's gaze. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:08, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "...You alright? Want to play?" I could even learn how to LOVE 05:18, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Rainkit paused. At least Griffinkit wants to play with me... and Palekit, he thought, ...unlike most of the rest of them, who avoid me... He then nodded. "Um, okay then." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:27, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw shifted, his tail-tip twitching in irritation as his gaze stared among the trees throughout camp. 05:39, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Stupid squirrel...." Snowdrift cursed under his breath, the white tom heading in the direction of the warriors' den. Waspkit watched him leave, the black-striped tom scowling. What was he doing...? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:46, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire eyed Redcloud, sensing the warrior's discomfort. Unsure of whether to approach him or not, she picked at the side of her nest. The ghosts of Pumapaw and Lilacsong would not let her sleep.--- Palekit heard voices from the nursery, recognizing them as Griffinkit and Rainkit. She wasn't in the mood to go play. Instead, she pondered her upcoming ceremony. Excitement rushed under her pelt as she tipped her head back to look at the starry sky. Mother? Are you there? Are you proud of me? Gryffindor 15:54, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt gave Rainkit a lick. "That's my little warrior, following the rules! I'll just stay with you, how's that?" [[User talk:ThunderWaves|''Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 16:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (Let's roll with this quest) At dawn, Stormstar slowly blinked open his sapphire-blue eyes, stirring in his nest slowly as the faintest of sunlight trickled into his den. Shifting, the leader rose to his paws in a stretch, arching his back before preceding out of his den, placing each paw confidently in front of the other. Everything would be fine, everything would be fine...Even if that pig-headed Blazefire came along. Nosing his way into his sister's den, Stormstar softly called out his sisters name, "Mintfrost? Got those herbs ready, or do you need me to come back later?" 18:17, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Talon stretched as dawn light filtered in through the den that she was in, feeling the warmth on her dark tabby pelt. Meanwhile, outside, Rainkit shot a look at his father. "Yeah! Now let me be, Daddy, I wanna play with Griffinkit." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (LOL omg, pigheaded) Blazefire hadn't slept well at all. The moment creamy dawn light touched her eyelids, she shot out of her nest and stumbled out of the crowded den. The FlameClan camp was spread out before her, and she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose. What wouldn't she give to be back in ScorchClan. But- there was the quest! A tingling of excitement spread through her limbs.--- Palekit was curled up tightly in her nest. Gryffindor 18:21, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit practically plowed over his "uncle", Stormstar. "I'm ready, Stormstar, let's go on that journey!" The dark tabby leader twitched his whiskers in amusement, plucking the kit off of his pelt. "You know you cannot tag along, Cypresskit, especially since you're being punished by having your ceremony held back. You can help your mom look after the Clan for me, ok?" Cypresskit beamed, nodding eagerly before hopping off to find his mother. 18:23, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire spotted Stormstar. Emotions surged within her and she hastily controlled the urge to spit on the ground after him. ''Not diplomatic, not at all, she chided herself. Gryffindor 18:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Talon got up and padded out of the den, stretching when she got outside. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Upon feeling someone glance at him, Stormstar glowered over his shoulder at Blazefire. Go on, try to fight me in my own camp! 18:33, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (should we wait for everyone to post here before moving to the quest page? or should we move to the quest page and just let everyone post here when they get the chance?) Blazefire met his gaze, green eyes impassive but narrowed. Whatever you do, don't make yourself look like an idiot, shaming ScorchClan. Gryffindor 18:35, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering squinted at the early morning light as she slowly woke up. She prodded Falconheart. "Falconheart?" She said. "It's time to go." “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 18:38, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (we should really just get it on...the longer it takes, the longer Cypress and his fam have to get held back for the Blazerage spawn) Stormstar gulped down the herbs before motioning for the journeying cats to follow him out of camp. 18:36, November 29, 2015 (UTC) As Aureolering rushed over to her leader (after hastily choking down the bitter traveling herbs), she spotted Cypresskit. With a thoughtful expression, she told him, "Goodbye, little one. Stay out of trouble, now." “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 18:41, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire chewed the herbs, wincing at the bitter taste, before thanking Mintfrost and padding out of camp. (everyone else who hasn't posted: make a quick post with your cats leaving and then move to the quest page). Gryffindor 18:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw sat in the den playing with a twig. There's nothing to do...' ----- Birchheart yawned and padded into camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:27, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Jaypaw rushed past his sister, Violetpaw, to his nest and plopped down grinning. Sootface walked into camp dropping her prey and then some onto the fresh-kill pile then headed to see if Copperdusk needed any help.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:16, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Palekit awoke and yawned. Gryffindor 17:17, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw sat in camp with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. His fur stood on end as a slight breeze passed by him. Growling to himself quietly, he rose to his paws, and padded into the Warriors Den. As he walked, his tail brushed against the dark autumn leaves and sent them fluttering everywhere. 17:23, November 30, 2015 (UTC) A young kit stumbled into the FlameClan territory his paws were bleeding from the walk and his throat dry with thirst. His mother was dead along with his siblings and father.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:25, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw chased after Jaypaw. "Do you want to hunt?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:32, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "No, I just came back from training." He snorted flicking his tail.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:37, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw stretched inside of the den, and shook out his dark ginger and orange fur. With a yawn, he strolled out of camp, pausing moments later to catch sight of the small kit with a round gaze. 17:48, November 30, 2015 (UTC) The kit known as Bee was six moons old and had wandered very far to come here. With exhaustion inhis wide round gaze the tomkit finally passed out before the warrior.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:59, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw's gaze still round, he picked up the kit and quickly raced back to camp. He called out for Mintfrost and had her quickly treat the young kit. "Will it be okay?" Redclaw asked, flicking an ear. Mintfrost only responded with a mumble, and licked the juice off of her mouth. "The kit will be fine. It just needs some rest and relaxation. I'll watch it overnight to make sure it's alright." 18:03, November 30, 2015 (UTC) After a few hours of sleeping, Bee woke up to see a tom standing over him. "Who are y-you?" He asked Redclaw. The tabby and white tom shivering now from fear of being hurt just like his parents.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 18:06, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw blinked suddenly, startled by the tomkit. "Don't worry," He meowed softly, gesturing the kit forward with his tail. "I won't hurt you, and no one else in this Clan will." 18:12, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Clan?" Beekit questioned softly his eyes flicking to Mintfrost then back to Redclaw. The tomkit's tail curling around his paws shakily.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 18:14, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, you're in FlameClan, little one," Mintfrost broke in, reaching down to place a last herb on the kits' paw. Redclaw shifted, watching the kit's gaze trail outside. "I'm Redclaw, and this is Mintfrost," He purred, lifting a paw and licking it gently. "I found you unconscious on the ground, and I brought you back here to help with your wounds." 18:18, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Beekit flexed his claws quietly while MIntfrost delt woth his wounds. "Was I the...only one?"— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 18:20, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Redclaw meowed, stretching his jaws widely into a yawn. "But Mintfrost has already treated them, so you're all better now." 18:22, November 30, 2015 (UTC) It upset one that his family hadn't lived and maybe someday he'd see them again, but he highy doubted that. "What do I do now?" He asked.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 18:24, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw looked away, unsure of the answer at the moment. Mintfrost gazed down at the kit, purring softly and wrapping her tail around it. "For now, you stay in here, and I'll ask my brother Stormstar about letting you join us. That's only if you want to, that is." 18:27, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Oh that'd be great! A permanent home!" The kit exclaimed. The tabby kit then stood. "May I go explore?" He asked.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 18:30, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost suddnely churned, and gave the kit a stern gaze. "No. You're new here, so you can't explore by yourself." Redclaw paused the she-cat, and rose to his paws. "I'll take her on a tour of the camp," He meowed. Mintfrost gave the two a curt nod, her gaze following them as they padded outside. 18:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern padded into the camp and dropped a mouse of the fresh kill pile. The she-cat then sat down near the warriors den and began washing her long, soft fur. --Bluestar340 Palekit got out of her nest, yawned, and then careened towards the fresh-kill pile. She was starving. In her haste, she tripped over Brightfern's tail with a shriek. Gryffindor 22:44, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Flare watched Redclaw quietly, her gaze following him as he padded beside the small kit. "Oh hey.." She murmured, shifting awkwardly as she spoke. "Who's that kit with you?" 22:46, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern jumped and then looked down worriedly at Palekit. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" She meowed then she quickly added "Are you alright?" --Bluestar340 " No problem!" Palekit chirped. " Actually, It was my fault. But I was hungry." The seal-point reached for a squirrel and began to devour it hungrily. " If I could hunt, I wouldn't be hungry." Gryffindor 22:48, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "You'll be able to hunt soon, I'm sure your mentor will teach you." She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 Redclaw paused, turning to Flare. "This is Beekit," He meowed. "He's going to be joining the Clan soon, so I'm taking him on a tour through the territory." Flare looked away sadly. ''You didn't give me a tour... 22:52, November 30, 2015 (UTC) " Yeah, I hope so. I was held back. My littermates got into a fight, and I guess it was kinda my fault for not stopping it. Sometimes," she broke off, then continued, "... sometimes, I'm confused. I don't know if I'm still a kit or not. And I miss my mom." Gryffindor 22:54, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw sighed, flecking her tail, she exited the den into camp and flopped down. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:57, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Oh I'm sorry to hear that dear.." She murmured sadly. --Bluestar340 " Did you know my mom? Leopardspirit?" Palekit's ears pricked hopefully. Gryffindor 23:04, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, okay.." Flare meowed softly, shuffling her paws. "Well, I'm going hunting. Enjoy your stay, Beekit!" 23:05, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "I've heard her name. but sadly I never really saw her or anything.. I'm sorry Palekit.." She meowed quietly --Bluestar340 " Oh..." Palekit said, slightly disappointed. She shook herself. " Well, my mom's in a better place, right?" ''And hopefully I'll meet my dad soon. " You n' Phoenixflame have been really close, lately," the young kit teased. Gryffindor 23:17, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yes she is and you'll see her one day. Oh and yes again he's my mate.." She murmured. --Bluestar340 " One day..." Palekit said sorrowfully, before her eyes brightened. " Are you guys gonna have kits?" Gryffindor 23:25, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern nodded, "Yeah we are." She purred. --Bluestar340 " That's awesome! I hope you guys have healthy kits!" Palekit squealed. She finished the squirrel and buried the bones, swiping her tongue over her jaws. " That was delicious." Gryffindor 23:36, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Aw thank you!" She meowed happily she then added "And that's good." --Bluestar340 With his mother gone, Griffinkit strolled boredly around camp. I could even learn how to LOVE 04:54, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Beekit sniffed at the molly before she left then looked at Redclaw. "Who's she?" He asked.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 13:48, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan